Just a fleetway fanfic
by Emily Bee
Summary: I won't go into what this is about... Fleetway is a lost comic...


I was never proud of this fanfic. I wrote it after Fleetway finished making sonic comics. I missed that series. I never finished this story and I won't.

Originally I submitted this into a site that although is still up, is no longer being updated.

You can think what you want on this one. I am past caring.Fleetway is in the past. 

* * *

Evil's Curse  
part one - A new hero for a new danger  
  
The rain came down suddenly without warning in the chemical plant  
zone. The rain was bitter and cold, people took shelter in factories  
and under shades. Twenty years had passed since robotniks defeat,  
but the effects on the planet mobious were still running. In summer  
yellow rain drops created yellow puddles of pools in the streets of  
the zone, in winter light purple snow fell and hail was frequent.  
  
In the mist of the yellow rain a blue blur streaked on by, the  
sounds of huffs and puffs followed it. When it reached the outskirts  
of the zone it stopped to reveal a blue hedgehog named Sonic.  
  
It wait for a moment while he caught his breath back.  
  
"Damm, I use to be able to run twice that speed and twice that  
distance without even breaking a sweat!" he said.  
  
He looked up at the rain clouds above, they too were yellow. But  
this did not bother Sonic, he knew even though Robotnik was long gone  
the side effects would still be there. One day he knew Mobious would  
heal completely, but not in his life time. Besides he something else  
on his mind.  
  
He could feel trouble in the air. It made him shiver, he had never  
felt so helpless in his life before. It was a hero, he had to save  
lives, it was his destiny. But the days of his youth were over, he  
wasn't the over keen fifteen year old anymore. He was thirty five  
now and he responsiblities he never knew he ever have.   
  
Those years of peace had done wonders for his spirit, but not for his  
speed. But he knew there was still one last hope to save Mobious  
from the new danger approaching. He had only a short time to change  
the fate of Mobious. He had to train some one to take over his job.   
That person, was Sonic Junior (SJ for short!) his son.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Amy Rose sat down to repair a leather jacket in the front garden of  
her home. She could feel the danger in the air approaching too, but  
there was nothing she could do. In the past years long gone by, she  
would gladly have taken a stand against evil. But now she was a  
house wife things were different. Sonic had finally accepted her as  
his girl and they had secrently married and moved to a quiet cut off  
village. Sonic was uneasy about the marriage at first until she gave  
birth to their first child SJ.  
  
"SJ, its mended!" she yelled.  
  
"I'm here!" said a male child's voice from behind.  
  
Amy jumped, Turned round and laughed, trying to hide the deep fear  
growing inside her.  
  
"Oh SJ you're just like your father when he was a boy" she said, but  
her words made her shiver deeply.  
  
SJ was a splitting image of his father when he was young. He had  
blue spikes and been born with those cute green eyes Sonic had  
rechieved from the fight with choas. He even wore the same style of  
trainers like his father.  
  
"I meeded the your jacket for you. But it needs washing so you can't  
wear it right now!" Amy said trying to show her son the dirt that had  
gathered in places.  
  
"Oh, but I want to wear it now!" SJ moaned, unaware of what feelings  
were lurking inside his mother.  
  
"Don't worry, it'll be ready in-" As Amy tried to convine her son  
that everything was okay, blue streak came running up to the house.   
  
"Sonic, I'm glad your back dear safe and sound!" she said hugging her  
husband.  
  
"Not now Amy, I need to talk to SJ" he insisted pushing her away from  
himself.  
  
He looked deeply into his sons eyes. Then he shivered, he could tell  
training him was going to be hard. SJ was not a fighter. But he  
had no choice. Amy noticed how deeply Sonic was looking at their son  
she backed off into the house to let them talk. To her shame a few  
tears of fear for SJ's safety rolled down her face.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
They were not the only ones who had noticed the fear in the air. In  
the nameless zone a two tailed fox stopped walking and suddenly  
looked up at the sky. A cold shiver ran down his back and he looked  
round. He was heading back to his village with his son Tails 2nd  
(A.K.A. nick named T2). The little two-tailed brown fox next to him  
was suddenly aware of his fathers sudden stop and with curious eyes  
wondered what was going on.  
  
"Whats wrong dad?" the little fox asked.  
  
"It nothing T2. Just the wind....... seems...... different" he  
replied.  
  
He looked at his son. He had a confused expression on his face.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A lone figure stood a the edge of cliff, lost and feeling sorry for  
himself. The figure was a ceature known as an echidna. His name was  
Knuckles.  
  
Unlike some of the others he had not been blessed with the same kind  
of luck as them in the last tweenty years. As the last one of his  
kind he was doomed to wonder the plains of Mobious forever, carring a  
empty heart and seven huge hunks of emeralds in a big wooden chest.   
Everyday they both seemed to get heaviler.  
  
He didn't have a home anymore because it was two hundred feet under  
water. He had been forced to become a hermit and wonder from one inn  
to the next. He didn't have the money to pay his bills at the inns  
he stayed at and he often had to work off the costs. He began  
wondering over Mobious when he couldn't any longer bare to stay and  
see the successful lives his friends were having.  
  
A voice from behind him spoke, "Hey there old pal, what to help clear  
that cloud above you?"  
  
Knuckles turned round and instantly felt happy and sad to see the  
person behind him.   
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The misery zone was once home of many monsters. When they went a  
robot named Brutus had moved in. But he had been distroyed long ago  
by Robotnik. Now the hybreds had moved in.  
  
Hybreds turned up on Mobious every now and again. They were a cross  
between one spieces and another. Most of the time they were born  
dead or dead early in life. Most of them suffered from deformities.   
But in the last tweenty years the technology had evloved to help them  
survive and now there were thousands of them. But they all had a  
problem that even science couldn't solve - they were outcasts!  
  
Tilf was a tiger and a wolf hybred, he sat staring into space in his  
underground office. Filing cabinets lined the walls, every sheet of  
paper contained the same thing, the plans to distroy Mobious.   
Because they were outcast, the hybreds had grown to hate the world  
around them. Hated had bonded them altogether into an army of mighty  
warriors.  
  
As he sat there staing, another hybred came into his office. Her  
name was Talon, she was know as the Red Deamon to the others of her  
kind. Her mother was a bat called Rouge and the great Knuckles the  
echidna. She had never met her father before and her mother had  
abondoed her as a baby. She had red skin, wings ears like her  
mothers, but she had spines hanging down from her head like her  
father and the same spikes on her knuckles as him. Her eyes were  
clear blue.   
  
Tilf instantly looked up at her and asked, "What is it my love?"  
  
She smiled, "Oh Tilf stop with the Romance stuff, I'm only fourteen  
and your nearly eighteen!"  
  
"Love is something you cannot avoid even at a young age Deamon," he  
replied.  
  
He stood up and kissed her on the cheek. She blushed and smiled.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Rouge, why didn't you tell me this when we last met ten years ago?"  
Knuckles asked the new comer.  
  
The bat looked at her feet and then at him.  
  
"I was ashamed of leaving her like that alone at the hospile. I  
didn't expect our meeting before to go as far as it did,@ she said  
trying to hid her embaressment.  
  
"I have a daughter I will never know now."  
  
"I sorry, really I am. I couldn't find you at the time and I didn't  
wat the child because it was ruin my reputation!"  
  
"So why are you here? To beg for forgivness"  
  
Knuckles was full of rage and wild thoughts filled his head. All  
this time he had a daughter he never knew about, even if she wasn't  
an echidna, it still mattered to him. Why did Rouge always have to  
act subborn like this?  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"I knew this would happen from the start SJ," Sonic said to his  
son. "The scientists were too busy to lisen to me when I told them  
that they shouldn't mess about with the laws nature has laid down for  
us. Okay, so hybreds turned up now and again on Mobious anyway I  
said. The ones that do are enough trouble as it is. They didn't  
lisen!"  
  
"But dad I'm only thirteen. What can I do?" SJ told his father.  
  
"SJ it doesn't matter, I was having adventures at ten years old! Of  
course I never thought against evil at the time, but that doesn't  
matter."  
  
"Mum won't let you dad, remember what happened last time you tried  
this?"  
  
"She won't have a choice this time."  
  
Sonic shivered as a cold breeze hit him. He had sworn he would never  
put anyone's life in danger again since Johnny Lightfoot's death  
tweenty years ago. Now he was faced with a crisis and he had no  
choice but to risk everyoe's lives. Even the life of his son.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Later in the green hill zone two blue streaks headed for a church.   
It was a small church with a small grave yard. When the two blue  
streaks stopped, the bigger of the two hedgehogs that now appeared  
walked over to a grave. The tombstone read 'R.I.P Johnny Lightfoot.   
We shall never forget you'. A tear fell from Sonic's left eye.  
  
"Whats wrong?" SJ asked.  
  
"Oh nothing," sonic replied. "Damm I knew I shouldn't have arranged  
a meeting here, I knew it would upset me. I only hope the others can  
take the pain better then me!"  
  
There was a long silence as Sonic tried to stop himself for get more  
upset. Then SJ noticed something on the horizon.  
  
"Er, dad what that strange creature heading this way? Is it a  
hybred?" SJ asked, tugging at his father's sholdier.  
  
Sonic looked up his eyes opened wide, "No, its red, er, I mean  
Knuckles. Hey, I didn't know you were coming to the meeting!" he  
yelled. For once in his life he was actually glad to eye the  
echidna.   
  
Knuckles looked at the hedgehog deeply, he was not in the mood for  
anything and scorned Sonic's welcome.  
  
"Sorry Sonic, but I'm not in the mood right now for your insults and  
I am not at the meeting to help you I came to stop you!" he said with  
anger in his voice.  
  
Sonic replied with a confused look.   
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
End of part one


End file.
